Grave Violento
is a Gundam Meister and the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P during its second season. As an Innovade under the direct command of Veda, Grave was responsible in scouting for the Third Generation Gundam Meisters, who would eventually perform armed interventions during A.D. 2307. As a Gundam Meister, he piloted the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Personality & Character In the beginning, Grave Violento is depicted as a smart, serious, no nonsense individual who follows the instructions given by Veda to the letter. However as the story progresses, through the interactions with his comrades and other people that he meets, he is shown to have a caring side and can question the orders given by Veda. He is also very faithful to Aeolia's Plan and will do everything he can to find and eliminate those that try to interfere with the Plan. Skills & Capabilities Initially Grave is noted to be an amazing pilot who can utilize the Gundam Rasiel in very effective ways. This is evident by his quick elimination of contemporary units. Grave is also a very effective fighter himself as evident when he eliminated Shep Alwan using physical movements that are impossible for a human being. The reason for his remarkable skills became clear when it was later revealed that Grave is a combat-type Innovade. History Mobile Suit Gundam 00P The protagonist of the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Acting as a Celestial Being field agent, Grave is in charge of acquiring and manipulating information to ensure Celestial Being remains a secret before it begins its armed interventions. He is also responsible for recruiting and investigating potential Gundam Meisters, and was shown to have investigated Neil Dylandy and Allelujah Haptism. Investigating Meister Candidates While investigating the Gundam Meister candidate Allelujah Haptism, Grave discovered that a HRL special force was attempting to capture him. Veda did not have much information on this special force, but Grave deduced that it was related to HRL's "Super Soldier" project as Allelujah was a failed super soldier. Grave was uncomfortable with recruiting him as he had too many negative factors, but Veda's decision was absolute. Grave left in the Gundam Rasiel, with Hixar tagging along as he was given a mission to recruit beautiful women in the same area. They landed the Gundam Rasiel a few kilometers from the city and left it behind after activating its optical camouflage. In the city, Grave parted ways with Hixar. Then in an alley, Grave confronted his target, a HRL special forces member named Shep Alwan. Shep immediately ran away, but Grave was able to get ahead of him and in the process demonstrated physical movements that were impossible for a human being. With a dagger in his hand, Grave slit the man's throat, killing him. Grave then left the city and activated his Gundam Rasiel. Grave's killing of Shep had lured the other members of the HRL special forces. Rasiel easily took out the three machines and flew away. The wreckage of the Tierens were dealt with by the agent, Chall Acustica. Grave later met with Hixar at the designated meeting place. Hixar was depressed as his mission had failed. Hixar apologized to Grave as the latter was the one who had proposed the mission to Veda. According to Hixar, he had went after possible targets enthusiastically, but were rebuffed by the ladies. The loud commotion he had made even attracted the police. Seeing how Hixar took the mission's failure so seriously, Grave pitied Hixar. The truth was that Grave had set up Hixar's mission to divert attention from what he was doing. Grave was on his way to investigate the Gundam Meister candidate, Neil Dylandy, when he and his Gundam unexpectedly met with 12 AEU Hellion Medium units. As the distance between them were too close, it was too late to land the Gundam and activate its optical camouflage. With no alternative left, Grave decided to destroy them within 47 seconds; take longer then that and there is a possibility of the enemy escaping and exposing Gundam's existence. He finished the battle in 46 seconds, and a support team from Celestial Being arrived after receiving Grave's emergency message. Leaving the Hellion wreckage to the support team, Grave carried on with his mission. He found Neil Dylandy and followed him secretly for 3 hours. During that time, Grave found out that Neil was generally well-liked by everyone, got along well with others and was considerate about others' feelings. Grave noted all these character traits down, and concluded that he may be able to increase solidarity among the Meisters if Neil was recruited. Grave then noticed that he was being followed, and easily recognized Hixar, Ian and Moreno as they were poorly disguised. They were trying to learn more about the new Meister, and Grave chided them as what they were doing was against the organization's confidentiality principles. Grave later unconsciously asks them about Chall, and Ian replied that she did not want to meet the new Meister. Grave understood Chall's fear of knowing new companions, as she had lost close friends. He began to wonder if Neil would be able to heal Chall's emotional wounds, but immediately discarded the idea as it was not a factor for recruiting a Meister. Nevertheless, Grave found himself interested in having Neil in the organization. Rasiel vs Tieren Kyitwo Grave received further information on Allelujah and launched in the Rasiel to investigate, but upon reaching the destination, he found that it was a trap as there are 16 VMS-15 Union Realdo nearby. He found the deployment of so many MS to capture one person illogical; they seem to be deployed to fight against a large enemy force or something very powerful like the Gundam. Grave was certain the mastermind was from HRL, only those in HRL could know about the secretive super soldier project. The mastermind is likely to know about the Gundam as Grave had previously killed the forces sent to capture Allelujah. Since Union was unlikely to cooperate with HRL, Grave concluded that the Union forces were being made use of. He deduced that the Union forces were implicated as the mastermind had not reported the mission to the superiors in HRL, and could only deploy a small force. Capturing the Gundam would allow the mastermind to gain favour with the superiors in HRL, thus the mission was unreported. Grave decided to cloak the Gundam, and wait for support from Hixar and his GN Sefer team. When Hixar and his GN Sefer team arrived, Grave uncloaked the Rasiel and combined with the 3 GN Sefers to form Sefer Rasiel form 3. He attacks the Union Realdo and remain on look out for activities on the ground as that is where the HRL force is hiding. Sefer Rasiel was then hit on the side, and Grave spotted the Tieren Kyitwo. He attacked the Tieren Kyitwo, but it dodged the Bits' attacks and even managed to shoot them down. Just as all the Bits were exhausted, 5 GN Sefers led by Gundam Meister 874 appeared. Grave then combined the Rasiel with the 5 GN Sefers to form Sefer Rasiel form 4. With the increased firepower, Grave gained an advantage, but he was forced to let the Tieren Kyitwo go as there is a need to remove the Union Realdos' wreckage before Union's reinforcement arrive. The HRL force that the Tieren Kyitwo belongs is unlikely to divulge Gundam's existence and would attack again, so letting it go is fine. Battle with Fon Spaak A mercenary group accidentally captured footage of the battle between Sefer Rasiel and Tieren Kyitwo. The group's leader, Fon spaak, then came up with a plan to capture the Gundam and borrowed several weaponry from AEU including the AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7. The group spread rumors about a mysterious organisation to lure the Gundam out. Although Grave knew it was a trap, he still decided to check it out. Using the Rasiel, Grave shot down several Hellions. The remaining Hellions retreated, leaving the Agrissa Type 7 piloted by Fon alone. Grave was then tricked by Fon and Rasiel was caught in the Agrissa Type 7's plasma field. Even though his body was in great pain due to the plasma field's electric shock, Grave's mind remained clear and he fired at the Agrissa, destroying it. Fon survived the explosion, and Grave left the Rasiel to meet him. Grave then learned from Fon how the latter had noticed Celestial Being's existence. He later tried to stop Fon from leaving, but was stopped by a message from Veda indicating that Fon should be left alive. Mock Battle To test the Virtue Physical, a mock battle was held between it and Rasiel; the latter was also supported by 1 GN Sefer. In the Rasiel's cockpit, Grave was thinking about other issues unrelated to the mock battle. He was concerned that Veda had rejected all his candidates for Gundam Exia's pilot, it was as if someone had reserved that position for another person. He was also surprised that Virtue Physical was piloted by someone he know nothing about. Grave deduced that Tieria could be an Innovade created by Veda, just like himself. He then decided that he would use the mock battle to learn more about Tieria. During the battle, Grave realized that Virtue Physical was a very powerful machine, its GN Field made it impervious to the Bits' attacks. As the Bits returned for recharging, Virtue Physical seized the opportunity to lower its GN FIeld and fired its GN Missiles. As Grave evaded the missiles, he noticed it was a trap for the next attack. Virtue Physical fired its GN Beam Cannon, and Grave could not evade the attack as Rasiel had lost its balance while avoiding the missiles. He then used the Bits as makeshift shields, but Hixar unexpectedly plunged his GN Sefer into the line of the beam attack. The GN Sefer was spewing lots of GN particles, and Grave realized that Hixar was trying to diffuse the attack using the particles. Although Hixar's plan worked, his cries of victory soon turned into scream of agony as GN Sefer exploded from the beam attack as well as the stress placed on its GN Condenser. The explosion was so large and fast that there was not enough time to separate the GN Pod. After the explosion subside, Grave immediately recovered the GN Pod's wreckage and rushed back to base. A few hours later, Grave arrived at the infirmary after Veda notified him that Hixar had regain conscious. To his amazement, Hixar was smiling energetically. Grave thanked Moreno but the doctor said he didn't do anything, all the treatment was done by robots under Veda's control. Hixar later apologized to Grave for how he acted earlier. Grave was surprised and did not know what to say, he simply showed his gratitude by grabbing onto Hixar's hands tightly. Hixar then complained about Virtue Physical's pilot going all out, and Ian remarked that it was an accident, the limiter had malfunctioned. Ian apologized to Hixar when the latter faulted him for not doing the maintenance work properly. Moreno then showed the furious Hixar to the next room using the pretext that he needs to conduct a checkup. Ian apologized to Grave and noted that everything was in perfect condition when he had completed the maintenance. Grave wondered if someone was trying to kill him. Ian replied that he was unsure, but it was best for Grave to be more careful and he would also take more precaution. Both men then left the room with a sense of unease. Back in his own room, Grave thought about all the things that had happened. He then connects to Veda and asked if Tieria had asked about Hixar's condition. Veda responded that Tieria had inquired about Hixar several times. Grave was satisfied and accepted Tieria as a Gundam Meister. It didn't matter if Tieria wasn't human, as long as he had a human heart that worried about his comrades. Hixar's Identity Using his special authorization to read through Veda's data on the organization's members, Grave found that Hixar was registered as "Human", but having seen the accident, he doubts it. Since Hixar's behavior did not change after the accident, Grave did not think he was replaced by a fake and suspected that he was actually an Innovade. As an Innovade himself, Grave was not shocked by this, the question was why is Hixar's identity covered up. Many innovades served as Veda's ears and eyes, so it is possible that Veda created Hixar to spy on the organization's members. However, Grave did not feel it is so simple. Too many accidents had happened during the selection of the Gundam Meisters, although individually they are minor, Grave felt uncomfortable when he sum them together. "Someone is interfering with Veda, distorting the plan." This may seem impossible but Grave knows this way of thinking is dangerous. Time for the actual armed intervention is arriving, if this problem is not solved, Grave felt the whole Plan could be affected. New Mission On day, Grave was suddenly informed he was dismissed from the mission to recruit Gundam Meisters. Grave was left speechless as he was created for the recruitment mission. However, he was more concerned about the recruitment of the last Meister, the pilot for Gundam Exia, and inquired Veda about it. Grave had proposed several candidates but all were rejected. He deduced that either the decision was prompted by something he was not privy to, or the worst case scenario had happened - a traitor had appeared. Grave had noticed some strange things like Hixar being an Innovade but registered as a human. Hixar was not an important member, and the only thing one could get out of using him was to spy on Grave. Grave sensed something was afoot, and was determined to find it and get rid of it. Through the limited information provided by Veda, Grave discovered that someone had suggested a candidate and it was approved. Follow-up actions were in the works, and Grave was relieved there were some progress. Grave had no problems with the candidate being proposed by others as an unsuitable candidate would be eliminated in the subsequent tests. He knew Veda is very strict about selecting Gundam Meisters, they must have the necessary skills and fully agree with the organization's ideology. Grave was most afraid that the failure to select Exia's pilot would cause the armed intervention to be conducted with only three Gundams. Thankfully, this situation which would be very beneficial to a traitor was averted. Grave felt there was not much problems left, and expected the party causing them to act soon. Veda later assigned Grave a new mission: Eliminate those who had witnessed the Gundam, and know about the organization's existence. The targets were Fon Spaak and the two pilots of Tieren Kyitwo. They were previously off the kill list as they were deemed unlikely to reveal the organization's existence, thus Grave concluded this was the work of the obstructing party. Grave decided to carry out the order, but he would use it to prove they are not a threat. He then met Hixar who was given the same mission. While talking about their new mission, Grave hinted that he would kill Hixar if necessary, but Hixar failed to get the hint. Grave also told Hixar to abandon him if it helps to protect the Plan, but added that he would not die before he had protected the Plan. The later words were meant for the party spying on Grave through Hixar. Although Fon was the top target, he managed to evade Veda's detection, thus Grave focused on the two HRL pilots. Veda approved Grave's mission plan, and he sent a secret message to the two pilots. Before leaving for his mission to kill Tieren Kyitwo's pilots, Grave inquires Veda about other Gundam eyewitness and learn of Soran Ebrahim. A young boy who witnessed the 0 Gundam during an armed intervention test. He was not dealt with as 0 Gundam's pilot assessed that it was unlikely he would spread news about the Gundam, and there was a high possibility he would join the organization. This was the same assessment Grave had made about Fon Spaak, but one was spared while the other was to be eliminated. This is illogical and indicated that Veda's decision was influenced by some unknown factor. Grave was thinking of a way to find out more about this factor when someone knocked on his door. It was Chall. Grave had a chat with Chall, and they eventually talked about the support team she was proposing. Grave noted that with the latest development, he would not be able to help her. Chall replied it was fine and tried to joke about finding a companion who could not be killed. Grave replied he know someone who fit the bill, but needed Veda's permission first. The person Grave had in mind was Fon Spaak. Chall expressed that she would look forward to it and left. Later, at the designated location, Rasiel and GN Sefer approached the Tieren Kyitwo. One of the Tieren Kyitwo's pilots, Leonard Fiennes, asked Grave for the reason behind this meeting. Grave explained that he wanted to prove to his organization that the two pilots aren't a threat. The battle then begins, Rasiel pulled back and Grave positioned the two Bits between himself and the enemy. Tieren Kyitwo fired its 500mm Multistep Acceleration Gun, the first Bit was destroyed, but it had served its purpose of slowing the enemy's bullet down. The bullet later ricochet away after hitting the second Bit, and Raisel fired its beam rifle, disabling the Tieren Kyitwo. As Grave retreats, he requested Veda to analyse the battle and puts forth his objections to the kill order. Betrayer Back in the base, Grave changed into his civilian clothes and was informed that Veda had canceled the kill order. A relieved Grave was then congratulated by Hixar, but was suddenly shot several times by the latter. Nanomachines in Grave's body quickly acted on the wounds, but the bleeding would not stop as the injuries were too severe. Hixar was in a state of confusion, he did not understand what he done. Grave regretted his naiveté; he never thought Hixar would be used not only to spy on him but to kill him. Grave felt his strength diminishing and fell onto the ground despite him resisting. He felt this was all his fault, and using the last of his strength, muttered, “I’m s… sorry, Hixar...” However, his voice was too soft to reach the confused Hixar. On that day, Grave's name was removed from Veda's list of Gundam Meisters. Gundam Meister 874 noticed what happened and informed Dr.Moreno to go to Grave's location. She later launched in the Gundam Artemie to confront the enemy. After much hard work, Dr.Moreno managed to pull Grave back to the world of the living. Grave then informed the doctor that his revival was temporary, the bullets were laced with cell-destroying nanomachines and he would die again shortly. He requested Moreno to prepare his pilot suit and contact Ian. Moreno agreed as he could not stop someone who was so determined. In 5 minutes, Grave puts on his pilot suit and was brought to the hanger. As per Grave's instructions, Ian had prepared the Sefer Rasiel Form 2. Since the Rasiel's GN Drive was used by Gundam Artemie, it is now powered by the GN Condenser in the GN Sefer's Core Block unit which is attached to Rasiel's back. Grave thanked Ian and Moreno for giving him the time needed to complete his final task, and launched. After Sefer Rasiel reached its maximum acceleration, Grave stopped the release of GN particles and let the MS drift into the combat zone. Innovade vs. Innovade Gundam Artemie was losing its battle with the 1 Gundam with the two GN Cannons, but Grave and Sefer Rasiel arrived in time to block the fatal shot. Grave's presence badly shocked the enemy, Beside Pain. Grave advised him to stop what he was doing, but Beside Pain refused to comply, thus Grave decided to end this by force. To avoid wasting GN particles, Grave discarded the Bits and the Beam Rifle. He then landed the machine on an asteroid to limit the enemy's attack directions. Beside Pain lost his composure, he felt Grave was looking down on him when he discarded the weapons. As the one responsible for recruiting Gundam Meisters, Grave could tell one's character by just observing his actions, and he had noticed Beside Pain's character flaw: he has an extreme dislike for things not going as planned. Since Grave's machine had limited particles, he decided that provoking Beside Pain was the best tactic. Beside Pain draws out 1 Gundam's beam saber and closes in. To conserve particles, Grave draws his beam saber only at the last moment. As the two beam sabers clashed, Beside Pain activates his special ability that allows him to take control of other Innovade that is linked with Veda. However since Veda had deemed Grave as deceased and severed its link with him, Beside Pain's ability did not work on Grave. Sefer Rasiel knocked off 1 Gundam's beam saber and cuts into the machine. Grave then dealt the fatal blow by slicing into the cockpit, killing Beside Pain as he tried to his use special ability to transfer all his data into another reserve body. Death As twenty minutes had elapsed since the Sefer Rasiel's launch, the GN particles were almost exhausted and Grave has less than five minutes left. He sent a voice-only transmission to Hixar. There was no image as he did not want Hixar to see his injuries. Hixar was in his room at the time. Without identifying himself, Grave reported in a business-like manner that the enemy had been dealt with and what Hixar had done was correct and helpful. However, at the end, he added emotionally, "So...stand up and live on." Hixar was still in a state of shock and couldn't understand most of the message, but the last words caught his attention. These words eventually revived him and rekindled his determination to work for the plan. However even then, he did not remember receiving the message. Rasiel, having exhausting all of its particles, and Grave, having finished all his duties, quietly began a journey into the depths of space. Mobile Suit Gundam 00F A clone of Grave was seen alongside a clone of Hixar. The Grave clone was piloting a black GN Sefer, supporting the Hixar clone, who was piloting the Black Gundam Rasiel. Both of them fought with the original Hixar in his Sadalsuud Gundam Type F and were killed. Gallery Image:Grave+Rasiel.jpg|Grave and Hixar with Rasiel Gundam File:Moe_86658_sample.jpg|Hixar shooting Grave File:Moe_102497_sample.jpg|Grave's death after the GN Condenser's particles ran out References External links *Grave's profile on official site (Japanese, scroll down) *Grave Violento on Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Deceased